Polaris
Description Before a mysterious massive explosion obliterated the ancient kingdom, the Polaris was the highest position of Kounat. It was the symbol of a guiding light in the kingdom and only a member of the elite with exceptional abilities could hope to ascend to this position. The power to create new machines and research magic fell under the jurisdiction of Polaris. The results of their research during the First Demon War contributed to the success of the Gunslinger combat teams. Just like Mari's existing jobs, Polaris can summon magical helpers and set up machines but can do so with enhanced power. Mari has special skills that consume great amounts of mana and as a result, also possesses a variety of skills to help replenish mana. She can replenish teammates' mana with her machines and by summoning power-ups that can restore a large quantity of mana when an enemy is hit. Unlike previous jobs, however, Polaris summons her trusty helper KORMET instead of W.D.W. which she used to summon. KORMET differs from Helper Bot and if it is summoned successfully, KORMET will do basic combos, dash attacks and jump attacks in Mari's stead. Unlocking It is necessary to be Lv.30 to be able to participate in 3rd Job Promotion. "And yet another dream. People were shouting "Polaris! Polaris!" I recognize this word. But why am I so overcome by this feeling of sadness?" - Mari Ming Ornette - GP Cost: 10000 GP Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay the Coral Fiend 4 times in Lake Aurora. Part 3 *Slay King Guang 5 times in King Guang's Fen. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Cost: 8600 Cash *Obtain 1 Gem. Basic Movements Polaris Combo.png| Basic Combo Polaris Crit.png| Critical Attack Polaris Rune Attack.png| Double Attack Polaris Jump atk.png| Jump Attack Polaris Jump Bolt.png| Jump Bolt Polaris Rocket Boost.png| Rocket Boost Polaris Dash.png| Dash Polaris Dash atk.png| Dash Attack Polaris Magic Bolt.png| Magic Bolt Polaris Grab.png| Grab Machinery Summons Polaris Level 1 Turret +.png| Mana Divider Polaris Level 2 Turret +.png| Triple Cannon Polaris Level 3 Turret +.png| Portal Polaris Create.png| Summon KORMET KORMET A miniature robot, codename KORMET, masks over the W.D.W. used by the previous jobs. It fights in a unique style using fists and rockets and is capable of inflating its size to large lengths. TIP: KORMET will imitate the movements of the Polaris, especially skills. Polaris KORMET Combo.png| Basic Combo Polaris KORMET Crit.png| Critical Attack Polaris KORMET Double.png| Double Attack Polaris KORMET Jump atk.png| Jump Attack Polaris KORMET Dash atk.png| Dash Attack Polaris KORMET Booster.png| Air Rocket Boost Stance Change Polaris X Stance.png| Stance Change Polaris Mana Shield.png| Mana Shield Polaris Charge.png| Orb Charge Polaris MP orb.png| Blue Orb (Orb charge) Skills Polaris 1.png| No Mercy Polaris 2.png| Call of Ruin Polaris 3.png| Extinction Polaris 4th.png| Absolute Power Trivia *Polaris is one of the two jobs that are seen exiting a vehicle before engaging combat, the other being Battle Mage. *Although Polaris does not utilize W.D.W., KORMET has them built into the cylinders on its back and can be seen during KORMET's Jump Attack. *Oddly enough, Polaris is the only job of Mari that has a Special skill related to darkness, Call of Ruin. **Interestingly, the skill seems to foreshadow the events that lead to Mari becoming the Geas. **The second form of Thanatos can also activate the same skill. *Polaris' basic attack resembles that of Iron Dwarf Overseer's 4 hit combo. *If 'No Mercy' is executed while KORMET is out, it will say "Nice shot!!". *Previously, Polaris had to place Machinery Crates before summoning. Gallery Polaris.png Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Game End References Navigation Category:Mari Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__